


Gratitude

by Danagirl623



Series: The Adventures of Ms. L and her Boys [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Domme!Laurel, F/M, FlashLegal, Healthy Relationships, LegalClub, Masochism, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sadism, Vaginal Sex, flashclub, sub!Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Ms. L spends some time playing with her boys.I have several vague ideas about this. So, buckle up friends!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Laurel Lance, Barry Allen/Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Series: The Adventures of Ms. L and her Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prelude

Tommy Lance smiled politely at Dr. Raymond Palmer as the two men approached each other. “Ray, it’s fantastic to see you again.” Tommy clasped the other man’s hand in his and shook it firmly. 

“Tommy!” Ray greeted enthusiastically. “It’s so good to finally see you.”

“Yeah! I agree. I’m so glad the merger is finally going through. The change of direction has really turned this company around. I mean, MRI machines are  _ always _ needed. I had no idea that there was a whole niche market of assistive devices. Well, that is until I needed a better leg, myself.”

Ray glanced down at Tommy’s legs on display. Ever since he changed the prosthetic limb industry, he always had his designs on display. Tommy’s newest design was patterned after a honeycomb. It was made of a newly created plastic polymer. “It’s a great leg, Tommy.”

“I decided today was a yellow day,” Tommy laughed, and adjusted his shorts. “It’s a new color that Cisco’s been working on.”

“Ah, Mr. Ramon. I confess myself to be jealous that you got to him first. I would have loved him at Palmer Labs.”

“Well, he ends up working for you anyway. I guess the best man won, afterall.”

Ray smiled widely. “I can’t say that, but I can certainly say that it’s been a ride, hasn’t it?”

Tommy smiled politely. “I was hoping that I could introduce you, Dr. Palmer, and then you take over. I had a bit of a rough night last night, and I’d really like to limit my time in the spotlight.”

Ray chuckled, and gently touched Tommy’s back. Tommy’s entire body stiffened for just a second until Ray removed his hand. With a deep breath, Tommy relaxed. “Oh, Tommy, I’m so sorry.”

“As I said, rough night,” Tommy said as mischief flashed through his eyes. 

Concern was clearly written on Ray’s face. “Trouble at the club?” 

“Trouble for sure,” Tommy smiled, kindly. “Regardless, it’s in the past, and no one needs to worry about it now.”

“Have you contacted law enforcement?”

Tommy shook his head. “There’s no need, Ray,” Tommy said, lacing his words with authority. 

Ray’s sunny smile faltered for a moment, then he nodded. “Of course, Tommy. You obviously know best.” 

“Thank you for understanding. Shall we proceed?” Tommy asked, motioning towards the large conference room. Ray nodded, and led the way to the conference room. It was arranged so that a podium was in the front and center of the room. There were chairs in the rest of the room, and press was milling around. 

Tommy stepped up to the podium, and spoke to the room. “Hello. Good morning, press. I’d like to take a moment to thank you all for coming out so urgently. I am here to introduce to you someone we all know and love. The man who revolutionized cell phones, created a new form of matter, and recently came out as the Atom. Folks, it is my pleasure to announce to you, Dr. Raymond Palmer.” 

There was a roar of applause as Ray approached the podium. Tommy stepped back, joining in with the clapping. Mildly he stood behind Ray as he spoke. He politely ignored the announcement of Palmer Tech with Merlyn Global merging into Palmer Tech Global. He had been working on this deal for nearly eighteen months. Having the deal officially come to fruition had been celebrated last night with drinks on Ray’s dime. 

Tommy’s pocket buzzed against his thigh, waking him from his silent meditation. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and felt it buzz again. A wide smile came across his face. 

Tommy approached Ray, and leaned into the mic, “I’m sorry to dash you guys, but I’ve got business to attend to. Dr. Palmer, it’s a treat as always.” 

“Actually, Mr. Lance, I think this is a question for you.” 

Tommy’s entire body froze. After a moment, he rearranged his facial expressions into polite interest. “Could you repeat the question?”

“Tommy, hi. Linda for the Central City Picture News.”

“Linda, hey. If you’re here, who’s reporting on The Flash?”

“I leave The Flash reporting to my colleagues, but I wanted to ask you how it feels to be stepping out of the C.E.O. role of both Queen Co. and Merlyn Global?” 

Tommy smiled widely. “I’m stepping down to be a house husband while my wife saves the world.”

“Who is going to design and innovate-”

“Dr. Palmer has both a brilliant mind and even smarter staff. That’s the incredible thing about Ray Palmer. He is often the smartest man in the room, but he never makes you feel stupid. He invites your perspective and your ideas. These companies have never been in better hands.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Lance.”

“And yours also, Dr. Palmer.” 

There was light applause as Tommy walked out of the hotel room. He picked up his jacket, and slung it on quietly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. There were two text messages from his wife, Laurel.

_ I’m waiting for you.  _

_ Hurry, you dumb bitch. I’m bored. _

Tommy swallowed audibly, and tucked his phone in his pocket. He ducked his head, and hurried to the exit. Waiting at the curb was a slick black town car with the driver smoking. The driver ignored him as he opened the door to let himself in. 

“On your knees,” her command came. Tommy barely had his limbs tucked into the car before he slammed the door. Tommy lowered his head, and panted softly. “It took you seventeen minutes to get  _ here _ . What is more important than my wishes?” 

Softly, in a voice that was as far away from Tommy’s real voice as could be, “Nothing, Ms. L.”

“Oh, so you’re just a lazy bitch who” Laurel paused her words to grip his chin to tilt it up to him. “Doesn’t listen to their wife.”

“Yes, Ms. L.”

Before he had finished talking, Laurel slapped him hard on his cheek. “I am so sick of your uselessness. I am a good Domme to you. I let you sleep in bed with me. I let you lick my pussy.” Laurel slapped him again. “I do so much for you, and all I ask is for your total, unwavering, timely obedience.” 

Laurel leaned forward and knocked on the partition to alert the driver that they were ready to go. 

“I am disappointed, but not surprised. You continually let me down,” Laurel said, putting bite into her words. “You are such a brat.” Laurel tipped Tommy’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “We’re going on work on your gratitude. What do you think about that?”

“Yes, Ms. L. Thank-”

“Don’t thank me just yet, come dumpster. You have no idea what all I provide for you… but you will.” 

Smartly, Laurel rapped on the glass again. “Oliver’s apartment, please.”

She made eye contact with Tommy again. “I’m going to drop you off at Oliver’s for the evening. When you come home tomorrow, we shall start your education.”

Tommy slumped in his kneel. “Please, Ms. L, don’t leave me with Ollie. I’m so sorry, Ms. L.”

Laurel smiled widely at Tommy, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Hush, my darling little bitch,” She chided sweetly. “Go enjoy your playdate with Ollie, and when you come home tomorrow we will start.” 

Tommy whined, and shifted closer to Laurel. “Please, Ms. L-”

Laurel pushed his face down to the carpet, and placed her heeled feet on his back. Tommy moaned, and pressed his face into the car’s floor. 

She couldn’t help the smirk that came across her face at his pitiful noises. She pulled her cell phone out, and dialed a telephone number. 

“Hey, baby.” She cooed sweetly. “Yes, of course I found him. Late as usual.” she paused as the other person spoke. 

“I know darling, he’s nothing like my sweetheart is. I’m going to drop him off at Ollie’s-” A whine came from her stool, which she corrected by digging her heels into his back. “Silence, stool,” came out sharply. 

She changed her voice when she spoke again. “Are you feeling obedient?” A slight chuckle. “I knew you would be.” 

Laurel glanced out the window, and saw where they were. “Oh, my precious pup, I’ll see you so soon. I want you to wait for me in our room.” She disconnected the call, and placed her phone back in her purse. 

Tommy whined again, only to receive a sharp heel in the back. Laurel sighed loudly. “You useless, pathetic whiner. Go play with your friend.”

“Please, Ms. L, don’t make me. I want to stay with you.”

Laurel slammed her feet down. She grabbed the back of Tommy’s hair and pulled his hair back. “I’ve said no. I keep giving you chances to be your best for me and you keep disappointing me. So now, I am going to go home. I am going to fuck the boy senseless and I will deal with your pathetic, stupid, useless ass tomorrow.”

Tommy whined again, and tried to free himself from her grip. She tightened her grip, and shook his head. “Ms. L, I want to be with you.”

She smiled widely and leaned down to put her face close to his. “But I don’t want to be with you.” She released him, and pushed his face away from her. Tommy groaned, and tried to press himself against her. “Are you turned on, right now?” Tommy nodded. “You are a disgusting, worthless piece of shit. Get out of my car. You-”

Laurel shook her head. “I’ve wasted so much breathe on you.” Laurel cleared her throat, and laced it with authority. “Get out of my car. I will call you when I’m ready for you… That is if I decide you’re worth my time.” 

Tommy pressed his crotch and abdomen closer to his wife. She scoffed loudly, and reached to grab his hardened cock. “This is just as useless as the rest of you.” 

“Ms. L!” 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Car,” She said making each one of her words clipped and hard. She pushed the door open, and grabbed his t-shirt. “Enjoy your last free evening for a very long time.” She pushed him towards the door. 

Tommy sighed, and pressed a small kiss to her closest skin. He crawled out of the car, and watched her pull away. Eventually he turned, and went into Oliver’s building. He climbed the stairs and let himself into his best friend’s apartment. 

He kicked his shoes off, and flopped down on the couch. “Hey, Oll! Got any beer?” 

Ollie came around the corner holding a couple beers and a pizza. He put them down on the table, and flopped down on the couch next to Tommy.

Tommy picked up the remote, and turned on whatever sports game was currently in season. “Screwed up with the wife. Can I stay the night?”

“Yeah, anytime,” Oliver said, helping himself to a beer.

“Did she tell you that I was in trouble?”

“Nope,” Oliver shook his head, taking a sip. “She just said that she needed a night off from her husband.”

“My wife is a lady.”

“And you’re a dumbass.”

Tommy laughed as his pocket vibrated. It was a text message from his wife.

_ Enjoy your night. I love you, dumbass.  _


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel comes home and fucks her human puppy, Barry Allen.

Laurel Lance pulled her keys free from the door, and dropped them in the key dish by the door. She quietly closed the door, but knew her pup heard her. She took a moment to stretch her back out, before she called, “Where’s my good boy?”

She heard the tip-tapping of his feet against the floor. “Kitchen, sweetheart,” She called, before she walked into the kitchen. She picked up his metal bowl with red and yellow bones painted on it. She went over to the ice dispenser and filled his bowl. She heard him arrive and sit down. 

“Hello, my good boy. I’ve missed you today,” She placed his bowl on the floor with his mat. Still his eyes remained on her. He was smiling a goofy grin. “Come here.” 

With a bound, the pup was sitting at her feet staring up at her. She petted his head, and leaned down to kiss it. “Did you have a nice couple hours to yourself today?”

“Slept mostly, until I received your call.” 

Laurel nodded, and kissed the top of his head again. “Did you empty yourself?” She felt a tiny nod, and rubbed his head again. “What a good boy.” She sat down on the floor, and let a small squeak. The pup gave her a concerned look. “Oh, caring boy. I’m ok. I sat on the cold floor and it felt nice.”

The pup crawled onto her lap, and stared at her. “Are you feeling affectionate?” Laurel wrapped her arms around him, and felt his arms wrap around her. “You are such an obedient boy,” she whispered in a soft voice. “You’re always ready for your Mistress, aren’t you boy?”    
  
She felt a nod, and gave a gentle squeeze. “Did you exercise today?” The pup fell back on haunches, and nodded enthusiastically. “Ah, you  **are** the best boy!” 

“One last question, my good boy. Did you eat today?” The pup nodded again, but whined low in his throat. “Are you still hungry?” She patted his head, and leaned forward to kiss him between his eyebrows. She disconnected the snout of his mask, and placed it to the side. 

“I’ve got something for a good boy. Now, let me stand in peace, and once I snap my fingers, you may start.” Laurel stood up, and pulled her dress over her head in one fluid movement. She spread her legs just enough before she snapped her fingers. 

The pup wasted no time forcing his way in between her legs. He placed his lips against her pussy and waited. Gentle exhales of his breath brushed against her lips. The moment stretched, and she held her breath. 

“Don’t tease me. My husband is a gigantic child. He can’t listen to a single thing that he’s told.”   
  


Finally she felt him shift under her. There was a cold nose running over her lips, and a gentle nudge between them. She shivered in pleasure and anticipation. She felt his rough tongue as he licked across her skin. 

“I haven’t got all day, sweetheart.” 

Laurel felt a gentle kiss, before his nose pushed her lips apart. A slow gentle lick followed. She groaned in pleasure. She felt another gentle lick. “Can you find it, puppy?”

A low growl came from the pup’s throat, and he licked again. Deeper this time, just barely touching it. Greedily, he started to lick the same spot over and over. Soon, she felt her clit grow hard. 

“Fuck,” Laurel exclaimed grabbing a handful of hair. She pressed her hand to the back of his head to press his face against her, and moaned out, “Faster.” 

The pup increased his speed of his movements and she twisted a handful of hair, as she moved her hips to meet him. Then the vibrations came, low in his throat working up to hammer on her clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, you beautiful boy!” she cried, panting heavily, still rocking her hips. “I’m going to come!” 

The vibrations quickened as his tongue remained firmly planted against her clit. The pup pressed up into her, and was rewarded a moment later. She cried out loudly, and squeezed her thighs against the sides of the pup’s head. The boy whined happily, as he sent a few more vibrations. 

Laurel gasped loudly, and pushed his face away. He looked up at her and licked his lips happily. 

“You dumb puppy,” She smiled widely. “You make me so happy.” Laurel leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, and made eye contact on purpose. 

“You are such a good boy for your mistress,” She said, scratching his head just behind his ears. “It seems like I’ve made such a mess of your gear though.” 

A low whine came from the pup, as he used his paws to try to make her move closer. “Are you worked up, my boy?”

A tiny nod from the pup.

“Would you like to mount me? I’m so wet for you.” 

An excited yip came from the boy. 

“Your Sir is such a naughty, useless shit-head. I’m so glad I have the best pup to come home too.” Laurel kissed his lips again sweetly. “Remember, I’m not as fragile as I appear.”

Laurel let go of his face. “Patience, boy,” she said, as she turned around to get on all fours. She spread her legs, and felt her pup’s tongue start at her knee to lick up to her ass. She shivered slightly. 

“Mount me, pup.” 

The words were barely out of her mouth before she felt his dick slide into her pussy. She arched her back, and placed her shoulders on the floor. 

“Please, Barry-” She moaned. “Please, fuck me puppy.”

Barry, the puppy, fucked her in earnest, secretly tapping into the speedforce. He pounded into her pussy, fast, and hard barely pausing in between thrusts. 

“Fucking hell, Barry,” Laurel whined, as she felt his fingers press into her hips. “Harder, fuck, please.” 

“May I-” Barry gasped, pounding her ruthlessly. More whines, and the loud  _ slap, slap, slap _ of the fucking she was taking. 

“Make a big mess, puppy!” 

Barry nodded, trying to continue moving his hips into her as his orgasm exploded out of his dick. Barry moaned loudly, as he held her hips in place. A very quiet “fuck” escaped his lips. 

Laurel was panting, and slapping at him. “I want to ride your face, again!” Barry nodded, and whined low in his throat, pulling out of her quickly. Laurel flipped over on her back, and spread her legs widely.

“Vibrate,” She commanded, as his tongue went to work. Barry nudged his nose in between her lips and stuck his tongue against her clit. He focused his energy on making his tongue vibrate. Laurel moaned loudly, and humped his face as fast as she could. 

Laurel threw her hands down onto Barry’s ears, and pulled them against her. His mouth pulled her clit into his mouth and he sucked. Barry let it go, and then went back to licking long, hard wet strokes. 

Laurel’s thighs shook first. Then her hips stopped moving. In the end, she grabbed Barry’s ears hard, and came all over his face. 

Laurel panted hard and pulled Barry’s face away. Barry whined loudly, but allowed his face to be pulled away. Laurel pulled him up to her, and placed him gently against her chest. Barry yawned loudly and wrapped himself around her. Laurel gently removed Barry’s head gear, so he could lay his head on her chest. 

“Only a few minutes, puppy. Then you have to eat something and clean your leather.” A loud sigh exited Barry’s mouth. 

“Excuse me, pup. You need to take care of yourself,” Laurel said seriously as a loud groan exited Barry’s mouth. “Oh, no sass now before I decide that Tommy can buy you new gear.” Barry groaned louder than before. “That is what I thought.” 

Barry nuzzled her chest, and Laurel wrapped her arms around Barry. “If I eat something, may I use the speed force?” Barry’s hand pads and knee pads rubbed against Laurel’s bare legs. 

Laurel thought for a moment, “One banana and two peanut butter and honey sandwiches.”

“May I put the banana on the sandwiches?” 

“You just want to speed things up. You’re worried about your leather.” Barry nodded against her chest. “Why don’t you eat something, and clean your leather while I go pee and get into bed?” 

Barry nodded his head again, but didn’t move. “May I sleep with you tonight? In the big bed?”

“How about we sleep in your room?”

“That would be nice.” 

Laurel kissed the top of Barry’s head. “Go on.” She instructed him. Barry flashed around the room in a haze of yellow lightning. Laurel laughed, and stood up. She stretched her body out, and felt a swoosh of air after a quick peck on the cheek. She walked to the front door, and made sure all the doors were locked. 

Laurel went back to where her dress was laying. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and read her messages. There were several from Tommy, which she opened but didn’t read. There was one from Oliver, which she responded too.

_ Tommy’s drunk already. Enjoy our boyfriend tonight.  _

_ Good night, Ollie. Take care of our boy for me.  _

Laurel dropped her phone in the basket upstairs, and headed to the bathroom. She voided her bladder quickly. She washed her hands, and then pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She turned the bathroom light off, and made her way to Barry’s bedroom. 

Laurel opened Barry’s top dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. She pulled it over her head, and made her way to the bed. She laid down on her side of the bed, and was just getting comfortable when the room went pitch black with a warm body beside her. 

“Everything’s cleaned up.”

“How are you feeling?” 

“Can we snuggle?” Barry asked, moving to lay his head on her chest. She held him tightly, and ruffled his hair as they laid together. “I feel really good, Laurel. Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure.” 

Barry giggled, but a yawn interrupted his laughter. 

“Bedtime, you darling boy.” Barry yawned again, and hid his face in her chest. Laurel continued rubbing the top of his head. “I love you, Barry. I’m so grateful that I get to take care of you.”

“I love you, too Laurel.”

Laurel smiled, and continued to card gently through his head. “Sweet dreams, my pup.” 


End file.
